Pockets
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: "I think the question on all of our minds is—when is sharon raydor going to start sticking her hands in someone else's pockets?" -lordsofkobolhearmycreys This fic answers that question.


_An: Apparently I am incapable of writing only one scenario. Hoh well, more bang for your shipping buck, I suppose._

Sharon slipped her hands into the pockets of Flynn's jacket, the expensive material feeling good against her skin. She let out a little puff of air and turned away from the car, watching Kendall wasn't going to hurry the process along. The captain glanced down and saw that in addition to the sleeves being comically too long, the jacket was nearly as long as her dress, which was cut just above the knee. But, if her lieutenant was going to volunteer his jacket without her doing more than rubbing her forearms, she really could not complain.

At that thought, she turned again, looking for him. Andy was off to the side, interviewing a witness. A person in the mayor's office, that had been deemed important enough for Pope to demand that Sharon herself come to the crime scene, had driven his car into the railing along the road after driving erratically, and died, but not from the crash.

Basically, it was 4:30 in the morning, Sharon had been pulled out of bed an hour earlier, and she was very done with all of this. There was nothing for her to do here; her team had it covered, the only thing she'd done that they hadn't was shiver from the cold coastal air. And thanks to Flynn's jacket, she wasn't even doing that anymore. She'd insisted that she was fine and that he keep the jacket when he started to shrug out of it, and he had insisted that _he_ was fine without it and that she take it. It had been hard to argue when he drapped the material on her shoulders and walked away after telling her he was going to go interview someone.

Sharon brought her fists together and closed the jacket even tighter around herself, why the man felt the need to dress in a three piece suit was beyond her, but she wasn't complaining. The light green of his dress shirt and tie worked very nicely with his skin tone- and she was sleep deprived. Definitely sleep deprived, she told herself when he started walking towards her with Provenza, that's the only reason you start thinking about how well dressed your employee is, beyond a passing thought. She must have been constantly sleep deprived to be thinking about it almost everyday at work...

"Lady over there," Andy gestured behind him, "was the woman that called 911. She said she was driving behind him and getting ready to call in to report a drunk driver when he crashed into the rail."

After statements had been taken and the body taken to the morgue, Sharon sat sideways in her car with her feet on the street, waiting for Andy. He was going to go with her to talk to Morales so he was giving his keys to Provenza, the two had apparently showed up together, which actually didn't surprise her all that much. Sharon couldn't tell what they were saying, but it made Provenza roll his eyes dramatically.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked when he was close to her.

"Yes," she nodded, then lifted her legs together so she could turn.

He went around the car to get to the passenger's side door and fell in. She waited for him to buckle his seatbelt, then drove away. "So how's it feel to be back working crime scenes again?" He asked with a smirk.

She chuckled, "Not as much fun as sleeping."

He was tempted to ask her what she had been dreaming, but thought _maybe_ that was a little too inappropriate and wasn't entirely sure how she would react. Andy smiled when something occurred to him. He turned in his seat a little and said, "You're still wearing my jacket."

Sharon almost let go of the steering wheel to take it off. She was suddenly embarrassed and felt like she had to remove the article immediately, luckily she remembered that taking her hands off the wheel in a sudden movement was a bad idea if she wanted to avoid a car accident. What was it about him that made her feel like a teenage idiot? "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugged, looking back to the road with a slight smirk. Andy kept to himself that the cause was the mental image of Sharon in nothing more than that jacket.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sharon tried to contain her smile at his enthusiasm, she understood why people got worked up over sporting events, but knew she would never experience it for herself. She glanced at the diamond and saw that a batter for the Dodgers had gotten out at first. Andy let out a puff of air that made his lips vibrate as he fell back into his seat. He looked at her with a slightly embarrassed expression, "You're not enjoying this, are you?"

She chuckled and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder, "It's fine." Andy had called her earlier in the day and asked if she wanted to go to the Dodgers' game with him. Provenza was originally supposed to accompany him, but he cancelled due to "some broad."

That was as far as Andy had gotten before she started lecturing him on his use of the word "broad." But after his very sheepish, "Are you going to come with me?" She had, of course, agreed. Just because he was being a wee bit sexist didn't mean she didn't want to see him. Unfortunately, he had neglected to mention how long baseball games could go, so even though it started during the day, it could go well into the night. At least he took off his Dodgers jacket and gave it to her. It was way too big on her of course, but it was warm and smelled like him.

"Are you hating this?" He asked.

Sharon chuckled, "I don't hate it. Not like you hate the stuff I watch, this just isn't my preferred past time," she shrugged. She didn't mind being here, watching him react was fairly entertaining and the chilly air was giving her an excuse to snuggle up on him.

"Are you still cold?" Andy asked awhile later.

She shrugged, "A little." She didn't understand why she was cold, but he wasn't, even though she was wearing his jacket and all he had on was a black t-shirt. Her hands balled up in the pockets and he shifted so he could wrap his arm around her, pulling her to him tightly with his arm circling her waist. She smiled victoriously; she wasn't actually that cold, she just wanted him to do that.

* * *

"I don't care if she's asleep!" Andy's voice boomed from outside her door. "I can sit in there and wait for her to wake up!" Sharon sighed, her man was, no doubt, harassing the medical staff. She supposed she couldn't be mad at him, he'd probably gotten a call from her work saying that she'd been knocked unconscious and taken to the hospital. Nothing serious, just a concussion from a very large, angry man swinging his hands around. He hadn't meant to hit her, just an unlucky swing that made his fist connect with her nose and her head connect to the floor. Sharon watched the door until a very tense Andy Flynn appeared, along with a harried looking young doctor and weary Provenza. Her lieutenant's face relaxed significantly when he saw her, but when he looked back to the doctor, he was just as agitated as he sounded, "Asleep my ass." With only an eye roll from Provenza, the two older men entered the room, Andy going immediately to her side.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked.

He slipped his fingers into hers, "They wouldn't let me see you."

"That's probably because they like to keep injured women away from big, yelling idiots," Provenza snarked.

Sharon threw him an amused look, but Andy ignored his friend. "You alright?" He pushed her hair off her forehead and looked down at her with a worried look. She still didn't know how he went from a scary police lieutenant to an adorable Andy so quickly.

"Yes," she answered softly. "Just a concussion. How do I look?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

The thumb on his right hand delicately traced her cheek bone under her eye, "There's a little bit of bruising."

"Oh, I can tell that's going to look delightful later," she said sarcastically.

"What happened? Do I need to kill anybody?" A not so little part of her thought he might be serious about that.

"No," she shook her head, "it was an accident."

"I still might have to kill somebody." Her eyes closed as a smile grew on her face, he returned it. She had no idea how worried he'd been when he got the call from her assistant saying she'd been knocked out. Andy was fairly certain Provenza had yelled every expletive there was when he'd taken that sharp turn to get to the hospital and sent his partner into the door. The yelling had continued when Andy refused to drive the speed limit, but Provenza had gone ignored so he just held onto the handle above his door for dear life.

"Speaking of killing somebody," the older man said, "I seem to remember having a crime scene to get to. You know," he shrugged, "the one we were supposed to be driving to when you nearly killed me."

Flynn rolled his eyes with a sigh. He looked back down at Sharon and pushed her hair back again, "Gotta go."

"Wait," she said when he stood up to leave, slipping her fingers into the front pocket on his pants. She pulled him until he leaned back down so she could kiss him. Nothing spectacular, just a simple, if not drawn out, goodbye kiss.

He pulled back, but not much, "I'll see ya later."

"Don't see me later, see me tonight," she kissed him softly again.

Provenza just rolled his eyes and looked away. Domesticity was still a weird color on them, and awkward as hell to watch.

"Are you gonna have to stay all night?" Andy asked when they finally stopped.

"Probably not, if I get someone to watch me." The suggestive smile from her cued another eye roll by Provenza.

Andy smiled again, "I'll see you tonight then." OK, Provenza thought, actual kisses and low voices was one thing, but a kiss on the tip of her nose made him want to throw up a little.

"Yes," he said an irritated tone, "tonight, which will start a whole lot sooner the faster we get to the crime scene and process everything," prompting Andy to leave. Flynn rolled his eyes and said goodbye one last time before turning to leave. "Feel better, Sharon," Provenza squeezed her wrist and she turned her hand to squeeze his, nodding slightly. Flynn might have been irritating him, but since she and Flynn had gotten together, Provenza had been forced to spend more time with her in a non work-related setting. He'd only minded a little, because it meant he and Flynn could be idiots with her supervision, but they had definitely gotten a lot closer, even more so than when she had been running the team. So while he wasn't as worried about her as Flynn, he had still been worried.

* * *

Sharon sighed and called down the hall, "Are you almost ready?" They were going to be late, then Provenza would bitch at them for being late.

Andy's head popped out of their bedroom, "Almost. Just stay there," he said somewhat urgently.

She sighed again when the door closed behind him and set her purse down on the couch, slipping her hands into the pockets of his jackets. She wasn't sure why she was wearing the jacket to his suit, but it was a mutual thing she'd noticed: she liked wearing his clothes, he liked her wearing his clothes. "Maybe if I knew what you were looking for-"

An emphatic, "No!" cut her off.

"You know, the longer you take, the longer we're going to keep everyone waiting, and the more Provenza will talk about how we kept everyone waiting."

"No, he'll talk about how we kept _him_ waiting. Which is interesting because it's not _his_ dinner." The division, ex fearless leader as well, was going out to celebrate the impending marriage of their very own Detective Sykes.

"Sounds about right," she chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyebrows drew together when she felt something poking her. Sharon reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out the small cube she found. She felt her heart beat faster and smiled at the little felt box. A second of debate about whether or not to open it passed before she looked at the door down the hall, her smile widened; that's what had him freaking out. He was going to...her smile widened even more. She hadn't seen this coming, but she wasn't surprised either; things had been very good between them- they'd almost always been very good between them, but they were especially good now. They still fought over stupid things and drove each other insane on a weekly basis, but that was how they liked their relationship, it gave them mundane drama that was always resolved very nicely. Sharon swallowed, they never talked about marriage seriously, only laying in bed when she was curled up on him and sleepy after a pleasantly long night, but it was always him that brought it up those few times. She figured it made sense, they were happy and in love, with no intentions of breaking off the relationship. And she did like weddings...

Sharon put the little box back into the pocket and went to their room, shrugging off his coat.

After knocking on the door, a space wide enough for just his head appeared so she couldn't see into the room, "What?"

"Your jacket," she held it out to him, hanging on her fingertips. "I'm giving it back so I don't forget my own." He just continued to stare at her. Sharon rolled her eyes, "May I come in and retrieve it?"

"No."

"My room better not be a mess," she said, warning tone and arched eyebrow.

"It's fine. I just need a minute."

"Andy," she sounded unamused, "whatever it is, I'm sure it will still be here after we get back from dinner." She secretly loved the pained expression on his face, it just felt good to know he wanted to ask her so badly. She pushed the door open, he obligingly stepped back with a sad puppy expression, and walked in. The room wasn't a total mess, but it definitely had been rummaged through, Sharon rolled her eyes and handed him his jacket, going to the closet for her own. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him put on the article, then, while straightening out his lapels, slap his hand lightly over his heart, where she knew the ring was. She smiled to herself at the relieved look that was quickly mixed with a smile. After slipping on her coat, she turned, "Ready to go?" He stared at her with the most loving look. He was always staring at her with that look, and she didn't think she'd ever get tired of it.

Andy nodded, then she gave a nod and walked out of the room. She waited for him at the door and he put his hand on her lower back when he came up behind her, she turned her head slightly and he kissed her ear. "You look beautiful," he whispered. He was almost positive this was a new dress, he didn't remember ever throwing it on the bedroom floor, and while it wasn't anything spectacular, she looked spectacular in it. It was just a simple black dress that was form fitted until her waist, where it got looser until it ended at her knees.

Sharon smiled up at him, then kissed the corner of his mouth. He waited for her to walk out of the condo, then pat his breast pocket once more. She smiled again when she heard his almost inaudible sigh. That's why she wouldn't be surprised later when he suggested they get their dessert somewhere else, without the team.

_An: In my mind, Sharon retires from the LAPD after a few years so she and Andy can do their couple-y thing, but Sharon Raydor being Sharon Raydor, didn't want to stop working just because of a man. I figured that may cause a wee bit of confusion._


End file.
